The End Of Jessie And Tony
The End Of Jessie And Tony is the 7th episode of ''The Ross's'' and the 17th episode overall. Summery Jessie who is still shocked about what happened with him and Parker talks to Emma and the others about what she did and Tony overhears what she did and he decides to end their relationship once again. Plot (Debby Ryan): (The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One day at the apartment following the previous episode after what happened with Jessie and Parker Jessie soon came into the apartment kitchen as the Ross kids saw her acting weird. Jessie whats wrong what happened asked Emma? Oh well nothing said Jessie as she didn't want them to know. Jessie why are you acting weird said Ravi. Well because I woke up late today said Jessie. Jessie started to walk away as the Ross kids started to follow her and asked her why was she acting up. Jessie whats wrong why are you acting up asked Zuri? Oh I am not acting up I'm not doing nothing wrong said Jessie. Jessie why are you acting weird asked Zuri? Did something happen between you and Parker last night asked Emma? Jessie was shocked for a moment and didn't know what to say. Um well said Jessie. The Ross's were shocked about what Jessie and Parker did after when they found out. Jessie how could you do that to Tony said Zuri. Yea he will be upset and your relationship with him will be over again said Emma. Well it doesn't matter said Jessie. Yes it does Jessie look you two had a fight last year and got back together because you were happy said Emma. I know but nothing happened between us said Jessie. Jessie what if Tony knows about what you did said Ravi. Well he doesn't know and he won't know said Jessie. Just then as Jessie and the Ross's didn't know but Tony was listening to the entire conversation and he was not happy at all. Later that day Tony was working and saw Jessie coming and he wanted to talk to her. Jessie I want to talk to you said Tony. Yea sure what is it asked Jessie? Well this morning I heard what you and the kids were talking about said Tony. Well what do you mean asked Jessie? Well this morning I heard you saying that yesterday you and Parker kissed said Tony. You did said Jessie. Yes said Tony. How could you cheat on me said Tony. Tony honey listen it's not what you think it was a mistake said Jessie. Well mistake or not you lied to me and I think we have a problem said Tony. We do? asked Jessie. Yes we do said Tony. Jessie I think we should be friends and see other people said Tony. Jessie was shocked and she was upset. I am sorry Jessie said Tony. I understand Tony but there was nothing between me and Parker said Jessie. Jessie save it said Tony as he walked away sadly. Jessie was upset and she knew what she did was wrong even though it was a mistake. The End Trivia * Jessie and Tony break up for good this time.